Marmalade dreams
by the devil of heaven
Summary: I can't believe that I thought my teacher was hot' SessxKagWARNING! bad spelling  many perverted things
1. Chapter 1

**Marmalade Dream:**

_A late Saturday morning the sun shining brightly in the sky you can actually feel the light breeze in the air. The summer vacation is over and tomorrow our fellow students will go to school again. To some of them it will be an exiting first day at the first day or to some people a nightmare who has already seen the torture of it. Some of them will meet their friends that they didn't see since summer and will exchange stories from their vacation. But not our heroine. On the contrary for her it will be just another day without a change. Sure School she will become a freshmen in high school but there won't be any drastic changes for her. She will see the same people she will study the same subjects and she'll meet the same old crush of hers. Yup that sucks… _

"Kagome breakfast is ready!!!"

You could hear a feminine voice faintly threw the thick door of Kagomes room. 'Yup an ordinady room with a bed a window a desck with a computer with a closet and of course the door. Nothing new same old room and i'm the same old girl. A girl with an ordinary life. Oh did I forget to mention that the girls has some stupid habit to write about her life as a story?' Kagome sighed. She stood up from her black comfortable chair beside the computer and got out of her room.  
"Kagome!!!"  
'Moms voice could raise the dead that's for sure.' She thought when she stood beside her and felt her mothers yell with her sensitive ears. "Mom I'm here you don't have to shout." She said softly as she took her plate with her breakfast from her. "Oh sorry hun I didn't notice you. Let's eat." her mother said as they sat at the table.  
"Where is Koga? He never misess his meal?"  
"Koga started working early today so he ate earlier."  
"And grand father?"  
"He went for a walk with his friends. Do you have any plans for today?" her mother asked her. Kagome smiled at her mother faintly. "No I don't have anything special to do today." She said as she drank her juse. Her mother then smiled a sweet innocent smile that actually most of the time meant she had to do something. "Then will you help me with the groceries? The refrigirator is empty." She asked Kagome. 'As long as I'm out of these four walls that's fine by me.' Kagome thought. "Yea I'll help you. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." She said as she went upstairs back into her room. opening her wardrobe she pulled our a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt saying **"I'm an exeption to any rule" **in bold white letters. After putting her clothes on herself she put a black eyekiner under her eyes and then brushed her black hair. Hearing a faint knok on the door. "I'm ready." she said as she opened her door taking her wallet with her. "Then let's go." Cried her mother.

At the supermarket as Kagome and her mom entered the shop they were greeted with her mothers friends and they all began their shopping. "So Kagome are you talking an grafic design class this year?" Yuka (Mrs.Higurashis best friend) asked her. Kagome sighed sadly 'Why does everybody remind me this' She yelled in her mind. "No the teachers didn't accept me because the class was already full." She said sadly. "Then what class will you take." Eiri asked.  
"I'm taking a computer class."  
"That's a good choice. It's better then that art class."  
"It will help you in future."  
"The grafic design is useless you don't need it."  
'But I do need it!!! Art is my life my escape! It's my love!!!' "Yea maybe but I really wanted to attend" She said sadly and looked at the candy department noticing a big pack of marmaledes. Smiling brightly she ran to it and took it throwing it into the cart. "Kagome we don't need marmalade." Kagomes mom said looking at her daughters begging sad pupy green eyes then sighed. "But since you can't live a day withought it. It's ok I guess." She said making Kagome smile and jump from joy. Yuka sweatdroped and leand to Mrs.Higurashis ear. "What's wrong with her?" She whispered. "All I can say that she's ADDICTED to marmalade. She doesn't like sweets or chocolate the only thing she likes...achem loves is marmalade." She said sighing making her two friends gigle. "Emm mom I forgot that I had to buy omething. I'll be back soon." Kagome said as she ran to the tecnology department.

Incide the department she could see the laptops and other things for computers or any other tehnologic thing you needed. 'Ahh computers my best friends.' She thought happily as she looked arround at her surroundidngs missing the tall man nearing before she bumped into him. "Ahh." She cried quietly as she fell on the hard floor and the man stood there gazing at her with a raised eyebrow. As she looked at him 'Damn I've only met the man and I already hate that eyebrow.' She thought but then smiled softly. "Sorry." She said as the man helped her up. "That's ok." The man said as he smirked. "How are you?" He asked as he looked at her. "I'm fine don't worry." She said with a smile. The man then smiled faintly "Well then I'll be on my way." he said and patted her head as he left. 'Wow he's hot.' She thought when she saw him leave. "Ok Kagome breathe nothing special happened you just bumped into some hot guy what's the deal?" She mumbled softly as she thought about the man again. He was tall with slightly wavy black hair that came to his shoulders and bright brown eyes that looked more like gold than brown. He looked very well built with pale skin color. He wore dull blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. 'A cashual attire but it looks good on him.' She thought 'Oh shit I forgot that mom is still waiting.' Kagome then took wirless headphones for her mp4 and paid for them running back to her mother.  
"So what did you buy?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.  
"Headphones."  
"I bought you headphones last month, and a month before that actually I buy heaphones every month what are you doing with them?"  
"Nothing they just brake down and then I get new ones."  
"Huh?"

* * *

Well that's all for today hope you enjoyed the beggining. I'll try to post te next chapter tomorrow but you have to review cuze I just don't know what to write. I have a great idea for this story but it's hard for me to write the begginig :( 


	2. Chapter 2

**Marmalade Dream:**

Saturday morning six a.m incide a very dark room somehow you can see a dark figure lying in bed. Incide the bed you could find a figure of a very beautiful male sleepping soundlessly. Well beautiful was one way to describe him because there are no other words to describe him. The man began stirring slightly and then opened his eyes slowly. 'Umhm what time is it?' He thought tiredly then looking at his digital alarmclock with the bright red numbers that showed the time. Getting out of the bed the man walked to his window and opening it letting the bright sunlighthit his face making him flitch a little. His hony goldish eyes trying to ajuts the bright sunlight. He stood there for a couple of minutes admiring the view. He wore simple blue silk pyjama pants with no top showing his well toned chest. 'I guess I should bath soon before that imbecile will wake up.' He thought and went to the bathroom in his room. Stripping from his clothes he entered the shower and turned the water on cold. He never liked ho showers they always made him more tired. Runnig his hands threw his dark hair he let himself enjoy the feeling of the cold water on his hot sweaty skin. (Ok that's enough. he bathed and got out with a towel covering his lower parts. DO NOT DROOL ON THE KEYBOARD!!! HEY ARE YOU LISTENING? I repiat DO NOT DROOL ON THE KEYBOARD!!! )

Standing over the sink he looked at the mirror above it. Looking at the reflection of himself. 'I need to shave.' He thought as he looked at his beard that adored his face. Actually he didn't want to remove it. He felt better with it so he was in a dilema. "To shave or not to shave that's the question..." He mumbled then looked again at the mirorr (ok to tell the truth I wanted to make Sesshoumaru look like Gabriel from Blood and chocolate wow that was a nice film. If you don't like it you can imagine the real Sesshoumaru hihihi.) in the mirror he saw a man that was thirty years old with honey goldish eyes that were a little red because of the soap that got into his eyes while he creaned himself. 'Hmmm...shave' He thought sadly and began shaving. After some minutes you could see our favorite character get out of the bathroom looking like a normal twenty year old man. (He's 24)  
BAMMM!!!  
Sesshoumarus eyes widened as he saw his little brothers form entering his room. "HOLLY SHIT!!!" Ohhh did I forget to mention that Sesshoumaru dropped thetowel when he entered the room? Well before Inuyasha could utter another stupid thing to say he was punched in the facesending him flying into the wall outside of the room. With an inhuman speed you could hear the door being closed and locked at the same time. Sesshoumaru groweled loudly 'This is the fucking third time this week!' He thought angrily making him wonder if his brother wasn't gay. The only thought of it sent shivers threw his spine as he got dressed.

When he finished dressing he heard a soft knock on his door. Opening the door slowly he saw his mother standing outside with a frown covering her face. "Yes?" He asked calmly trying not to show his annoyance. "Do you mind telling me what your little brother was doing on the floor with a black eye outside of YOUR room?" She asked him angrily. Sesshoumaru laughed "Like you wouldn't have done the same if Hiten or Manten walked into your room withought your permission." he laughed harder. His mother then looked at him confusedly. "I never hit them when they did it. And you didn't so what's special about today?" She asked him. "Last times I wasn't naked in my room and he didn't look at it..." he mumbeled and got out of the room toward the dining hall. While he passed his little brother he hit his head and glared at him coldly. Then he sat at the table and ate his breackfast. "So Sesshoumaru what are you plannig to do today?" asked his fater Taisho Takahama while trying to brake the tenssion in the room. "I'm going to meet Miroku." He said coldly. Dissmising himself from the table he exited the room and got into his black Peugeot and drove of to the mall where his friend Miroku worked in the tecnologic department.

When he arrived at the mall he went strait up into Mirokus department but not before noticing a very atractive female walking in a group of three other older females. The girl didn't look older then sixteen with long black hair with dark blue highlights. She had a nice figure and a very beautiful smile. She wore faded jeans and a t-shirt with something written on it but he couldn't see it well since the girl was too far from him. 'Ohh well never mind.' He thought and went further passing the girl and hitting Miroku on his head scaring him to death. "Sesshoumaru you fucker!" Miroku groweled making Sesshoumaru smirk slightly. "So did you do what I asked you?" He asked glaring at him making Miroku laugh nervously. "I swear I didn't eat those donuts the cat did!" He said making Sesshoumaru frown. "Not the donuts stupid. I ment the shocking system for me to install into the door knob."  
"Ahh yea I've just finished making it."  
"Thak you god for listening to my prayers."  
"Ha ha. I didn't know that you actualy know to pray."  
"I know how to ray since this morning when an unwanted visiter entered the room."  
'' What he knoced another glass frame?''  
''No...''  
''Steped on the cats tail making the cat scratch you to death?''  
''No that was last time.''  
''So what happened today?''  
''He walked up on me while I was trying to put on my boxers...''  
''Aww you poor guy HA HA HA!!!'' Miroku laughed uncontrolibaly as he gave him the shocking device. "So do you need explanations how to instal it?" He asked Sesshoumaru. "No I'll be fine withought your help." Sesshoumaru mumbeled glaring at his friend.

Suddenly Miroku sighed making Sesshoumaru raise a brow. "I'm not asking whats wrong so don't dare to say anything." He said glaring at Miroku who sighed again. "Man I envy you. Tomorrow you'll start teaching cute highschool girls biology and I'll sill be here selling discs and earphones."  
"I said not to talk."  
"Yeah but I like to do the opposite of the things you say."  
"One day I'll kill you."  
"Nah I'm to much important for you do do that."  
"You're right I'll just torture you..."  
"Ohh you're cold."  
"I know."  
"No literally man. Your as cold as ice. Did you bath in cold water again?"  
"Yeah so what? You're not my mother so stop worying."  
"Yeah but if you will continue doing it you will be a walking ice cube. Your cold personaity is enougth don't you think?"  
"Yea yea. Well I should get going nye Miroku." He said and got out of the store suddenly he felt a soft body bumping into his. Following the bump was a quiet "Ahh" and then he heard as the girl infront of him colided with the flor. After looking at the girl more closley he noticed that it was the same girl from before. Now that he was close he could see what was written on the black shirt. **"I'm an exeption to any rule" **in bold white letters was written on it. His delicate eyebrow at the amusing sentece. "Sorry" the girl mumbled but he could hear her well because of his good hearing. "That's ok." He said with a smirk. "How are you?" He asked slightly concerned. The girl just smiled up at him and said "I'm fine don't worry." Sesshoumaru being the gentelman he was helped her up and smiled a little. "Well then I'll be on my way." he said patting her shoulder and getting out of the supermarket. 'She's cute.' was the last thought before he drove off.

* * *

Wee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished it. (for the second time but I did it) Last time I didn't save it proprly and it got delited :"( well never mind I'll try to write the second chapter a little faster. Do you want a hint what's the story's gonna be about? Then rewiew because I won't tell it :- if I won't get any. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Marmalade dreams:**

**S**unday morning September the 1st 6 a.m. Inside a small room with a very small window you could hear the annoying sound of the alarm trying to wake its owner who slept soundly in the soft comfy bed. The girl slept peacefully with a smile on her face till she heard her alarm clock. Pulling the covers over her head she tried hopelessly to block the annoying sound of it. Unfortunately for her the alarm sound got louder with each passing second making it unbearable for her. The girl slowly reached out a hand for her alarm and shut it off. Slowly getting up moving the covers. She rubbed her sore eyes that wanted to stay closed and her fogy mind that wanted to drift back to sleep. Slowly getting out of the bed she crawled to the closet pulling out a black T-shirt with the schools emblem on it and black pants with chains then some clean under clothes. Then ever so slowly to the bathroom. Putting the clothes on the washing machine. she stepped into the shower and washed herself. As the warm water hit her bare skin she woke up fully.

20 minutes later she got out of the bathroom fully clothed with a towel drying her hair. Walking toward her stereo system she plugged in a CD and let it play while she left eating breakfast. Inside the kitchen she found her mother cooking. Mrs.Higurashi turned around intending to opening the refrigerator but was scared by the sight of her daughter standing at the doors of the kitchen watching her. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked with a hand on her left breast hoping that her heart won't rip it's way threw. "I always wake up at this hour singe it takes me 45 minutes to get to school." Kagome said calmly as she opened the refrigerator door and pulled out an apple juse and drank from the carton. Her mother frowned. "How many times did I tell you not to drink from the carton?" She asked angrily making Kagome laugh. "Ever since I was born besides no one likes apple juice in this family so I can drink it in any way I want." She said with a grin. Mrs.Higurasy sighed. Disappointed by her failure in teaching Kagome proper manners. She put Kagomes breakfast on the table along with Kougas. As his plate hit the table soundlessly Kouga was already sitting at the table. "Good morning Kouga." Said Mrs. Higurashi softly while Kouga grinned back at her. "Morning mom..." ever so slowly to Kagome and smiling sadly at her "Morning Kag sorry for yesterday I always forget that our rooms are near. I must have kept you up till late last night." He said while laughing nervously rubbing the back of his head. Kagome looked at him then looked back at her plate. "Don't worry you didn't disturb me." She said calmly and began eating her breakfast with her family.

While Kagome ate her mind was on cloud 7 thinking of her crush since last year Michel. They were something like friends maybe a little less. Since the beginning of the summer to it's end they didn't keep in touch. Kagome missed him dearly. When it still was summer she got out for a walk sometimes passing his neighborhood hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Unfortunately for her she didn't see nor hear from him. 'Life is just cruel sometimes.' she thought to herself as she finished eating her food. She excused herself from the table and went to her room taking her new schoolbag that was already filled with a tattoo drawing of wings that she drew and pins. Then she took her Mp4 player with her new head phones and ran out of the room down the stairs with Koga yelling if she needed a ride. "NO THANX I WANT TO GO ALONE TODAY!!!" She yelled back and slowed her phase. putting her headphones and turning the Mr4 on she walked to school enjoying the songs of "Hypnogaja" and "Bullet for my valentine". She always enjoyed walking to school. It was cool outside and very quiet. But after school was one thing she really hated since it was hot and tiresome.

Somewhere in the middle of her way she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around Blue eyes met light brown. A boy met girl, and Kagome met her Mr. perfect. There behind her stood Michel. He wasn't very tall. He and Kagome were in he same height but Kagome didn't mind it as long as the boy wasn't below her. He had light brown hair and his face looked strangely innocent. He didn't smoke nor drink and he had a very nice personality that made Kagome like him. "Morning" Said Kagome with a sad smile. Michel smiled back and looked at her new backpack. The backpack was dark blue but you still could see the drawing of the wings that were drawn with a black marker. "Hmm not bad but I liked your last backpack more." He said with a laugh. Kagome still held her calm face even though she was disappointed inside. She worked three hours on her backpack and his comment really made her sad. "Well not every thing goes like you like it." She said looking him in the eyes. "I didn't do this to my backpack so that you will like it." She said quietly then looking back at the rode they walked. "I didn't mean to offend you I just said that your last backpack was designed better." He said "By the way did you keep it?" He asked. "Yes but I'm not giving it to anyone nor selling it." She stated coolly sending shivers to his spine. "Why?" that question made Kagome sigh. "I got it from someone really important to me." She said so quietly that it seemed more like a whisper. Not wanting to upset her more Michel change the subject and they talked about their summers.

Reaching their destination they found out that they are in the same class. As they walked to their class 10c. "You changed." Michel said surprising Kagome. "No I'm still the same I think." She said with a smile. "No really! You're more calm and mature than the girl I remember. You're not talking about violence but the sad part you look less happy." he said.  
"I agree that I'm now more calm but I really don't have any reason to be happy."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's just a mask I'm never really happy."  
"What do you mean a mask?"  
"It is easier for me to show a smile than my real emotion."  
"Why?"  
"Well if I will show that I'm sad or other things I will bring happiness to the one that made me sad."

"I guess you're right." He said as they entered the empty class room. Kagome took a seat at the far end of the class by the window and Michel sat in front of her. Sitting and chatting they enjoyed each others company till Miroku Mickels friend came and stole his attention from her. But that wasn't so bad cuze some minutes later she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Sango her friend standing there smiling happily at her. "Is this seat taken?" She asked making Kagome laugh. "Of course Sango." She said with a smile. "So how was your vacation at England?" She asked Sango. "It was fun I'll try to visit again next summer. How as your summer vacation?" Sango asked. And so they talked about how was their summer and their little adventures. Till the bell rang and their first lesson began.

Somewhere in the deserted school hallways you could see a tall figure running there. 'Stupid old women. Now because of their drooling I'm late and I still don't know where the class is.' Thought Sesshoumaru passing 10c then he stopped and entered the class room. The students the quieted giving him their full attention. Somewhere in the middle of the class he heard Inuyasha yell 'HOLLY SHIT.' but he ignored it. "Hello class I hope that you enjoyed your summer vacation. I'm Sesshoumaru Takahama your new math teacher. And I would prefer if you didn't use foul language in class Inuyasha or it will be detention for you." He said with a cold smirk making Inuyasha shiver from fear. Taking a look at his class he noticed a beautiful girl sitting at the end of the row by the window. the girl was looking at him wide eyed. 'Ahh that's the girl I bumped in to yesterday' he then smirked at her and the girl blushed slightly.

As Kagome saw Sesshoumaru enter the class room she gasped in shock. "HOLLY SHIT!!!" She and Inuyasha said at the same time the only difference was that she mumbled it. "Hello class I hope that you enjoyed your summer vacation. I'm Sesshoumaru Takahama your new math teacher. And I would prefer if you didn't use foul language in class Inuyasha or it will be detention for you." He said coolly. She then saw him look at her then smirk. 'Fuck I can't believe that I thought that my teacher was hot.' She thought with a small blush.

* * *

YAY!!!! I finished it!!! on my birthday but I FINISHED IT!!! YAY!!! Well now you can see it's gonna be a student teacher rletionship I guess. So R&R if you like it ,,,-,,, 


	4. Chapter 4

**Marmalade dreams:**

'**L**ife is evil and god must hate me.' thought the poor teen that tried to concentrate on the lesson and not the teacher. How long was she going to suffer? God how she wished this class to end. Kagome looked over at Sango who was trying to answer one of the geometry problems on the board. 'Lucky her. I always had problems with math but somehow I always solve the problems very quickly. Grrr I have finished everything on the board and it's fucking hard not to look at him.' She thought angrily.  
"Something bothers you miss Higurashi?" She could hear his deep voice. As Sango heard his voice she looked up to check if Kagome was ok. "No." She said with a slight blush covering her cheeks. "Then return to your work..."It's already done." She said before he could even utter a word that will embarass her even more. "Very well then let me check it." he said amusment clear in his voice. 'The fucking bastard is laughing at my abbilities?!' She thought angrily as she took the spyral math notebook while she stood up. Walking up to him she put the notebook on his desk and waited for him to look at it.

Opening the notebook on the first page he could see a very well drawn tiger tattoo. "They are on the next page." He heard her say. He turned the page and saw the first two problems answered neatly. The next eight problems were also answered withought any mistake. 'Impossible. Ofcourse you can answer each problem correctly but in fifteen minutes answering ten problems correctly is imposible!' he thought. "It's no big deal I answered similar probles in the school book during the summer." She said looking at her notebook. He closed it and gave back to Kagome smirking slightly at her. "You may return to your seat." He said. kagome just went back to her seat and sat while opening her scetch book and drawing.

Ten minutes later the bell rang and all of the students ran out of class to resess except Sango and Kagome. " So... what do you think of Mr.Takahama? He's hot don't you think so?" She said with a dreamy sigh. "Yeah but his attitude just makes me want to hang him by his pretty neck out side of the class by my window so that I could enjoy watching him suffering." Kagome said with her own dreamy sadistic look. Sango sweat dropped "Emmm TMI (Too.Much.Information.) ?" she said nervously. Kagome laughed and tossed her the scetchbook. As Sango opened the first page she saw a beautiful picture of Sesshoumaru lying beside a tree with his eyes closed looking very calm and kinda cool. "Wow that's a cool pic! I see someone got a crush." She said with a sly tone.  
"Fat chance in hell that's what I drew after I've seen him yesterday."  
"You've met him before?"  
"No only yesterday. I bumped into him when I bought my earphones."  
"Ahh so it's love from the first sight. : P"  
"No way turn to the next page"  
Sago turned the page and seen a perfect picture of Sesshoumaru only this time he was hanged and a thin line of blood was coming out of his mouth. His eyes slightly rolled up and thik veins covering his throat from lack of oxygen. His body was still and at the corner of the page you saw a chibi face of Kagome grining like a madwoman.  
"Ok now you scare me. He's not that bad."  
"He thinks I'm stupid and he wants to humiliate me so I hate him."  
"Maybe he doesn't think of it and just wants to check how smart you are?"  
"I still hate him." She said with a grin as she took out her bag.

Pulling out a huge pack of marmalade she smiled and took out ten marmalades. "Eight for me and two to you." she said happily (to those who seen gravitation emagine Ruichis chibi crazy/happy face.) "How are you going to eat all of this?" Sango said with wide eyes. "I'm addicted to it tomorrow my mom will buy six packs of it cuze i eat one pack the whole day." OO sango was shoked and Kagome just ate the candy happily.

"Wierdo."  
"I know."

At lunch Kagome got out to the back yard of the school and sat under one of the trees and began reading a book she borrowed from the library eating marmalade. Suddenly she felt someone sit beside her. Looking up from her book she noticed Sesshoumaru sitting there and looking at the book. "Hey..." She said with a smile making Sesshounaru look up at her and grin. "You don't mind that your teacher sitting so close to you?" he asked. "Not really for a teacher you look really young so it feels more like I'm sitting with a friendbeside me." she said looking back at her book she went back to read.  
"Even if that person is twice your age?"  
"You're thirty?"  
"In four months."  
"You actually count the days till your birthday?"  
"No I just remember."  
"Hn..."  
"indeed."

He looked at her backpack and noticed a big black thik notebook sicking out of the bagpack. He pulled it out and read the back of it. On the back of the notebook he saw some different pictures drawn and in the corner was written 'Kagomes sketchbook'. While he opened the first page his eyes grew big at the first picture. Opening his mouth to say something but nothing could come out of it making him look like a fish. Kagome turned to look at what he was doing she gasped at what she saw... 

* * *

A/N: Hello hello sorry that i updated so slowly my faitfull readers. even though i got only two reviwes i know that there are more than just two readers reading my latest work so plz review and don;t be shy I would love to hear what you actually think of my story. I'll try to update soon.

P/s: Sorry for the speling mistakes. I'm very bad with spelling ha ha ha laughing nervously ' 


	5. Chapter 5

**Marmalade dreams:**

**flashback:**

He looked at her backpack and noticed a big black thik notebook sicking out of the bagpack. He pulled it out and read the back of it. On the back of the notebook he saw some different pictures drawn and in the corner was written 'Kagomes sketchbook'. While he opened the first page his eyes grew big at the first picture. Opening his mouth to say something but nothing could come out of it making him look like a fish. Kagome turned to look at what he was doing she gasped at what she saw...

* * *

Actually Sesshoumaru closed his mouth and ten smiled a true smile at the second picture. When Kagome saw this smile she was in shok. She thought that it was the most beautifull picture she saw. She loved that smile and it made her proud that it was her who made him smile sutch a beautiful smile. Turning on her cellphone soundlessly she took a picture withought him noticing it. She then smiled softly and then looked at the picture he was looking at. Noticing that it was the picture of him hanging there dead Kagome blushed from head to toe. 'I'm toast.' She thought. 

Noticing her stare he turned to her gave her an evil glare. "I see you really like to draw me." he said as he leaned his face closer to hers. "You know I should really punish you for these kind of things that you draw. Maybe i should give you extra homework..." he leaned closer "Or maybe detention..." leanin to her ear. "alone with me." He said in a husky tone as he took a small bite on her ear. Moaning softly she looked up at him only to see him gone and hearing the bell ring. She would have thought that she was dreaming but seeing that her notebook was open on a new page with a small sorry writen on it with a small white roze lying on the top of it prooved that it wasn't a dream. _'sorry...'_ she read it again. "He was sorry for what he had done..." She mumbled sadly as she reached for the notebook and she put it in her bagpack. Pulling it over her shoulder she went back into the building to her next lesson.

(a/n: It seemes like a great plac to stop...maybe i should even though it is short i've written there great parts. And actually i would love to hear complains like why did you stop. Well I just want to say i think that i'll post two chapters tonight so that you could enjoy reading the story just like i enjoy writinh it.)

Getting into her classroom she sat at her regular seat beside the window at the end of the class. Looking out of the window she sighed and thought of the things that happened at lunch. Her ear was still a little red and she still felt his soft lips and sharp teeth. She was sad that he actually didn't like her. She was atrracted to him and that little sorry tore her heart in tuny pices. Hearing the classroom teacher enter she turned to look at her. Kagura Kaze age 27 a tall brunet with brown / red eyes. She was the geography teacher and Kagome hated geography because her whole family was geography teachers and it always anoyed her when she got a grade below 98. Kagura was one of the teachers that students loved. The girls loved her because she just gave them work to do and then let them to do what evr they wanted to do. The boys loved her because of her body and that they could get all the answers to the tests by screwing her. Kagome then sighed pulling out her scetch book and then her cellphone she looked at Sesshoumarus photo again. Then turning the cellphone off she put it incide her bagpack she then began drawing Sesshoumaru and his beautiful smile. 'Ok I'll change the picture.' She thought as she bagan drawing him in a differen angle and a differant position.  
-----  
She sat at her desk reading her book but then a slight moove took her atention. Noticing one of her students pull out a cell phone. 'When I Forbade using it.' she thought angrily but then she noticed that the girl turned it off and then put it bag. The girl then opened her big fat notebook and began mooving the pensil fastly acros the notebook. But she didn't see what she was doing because she was sitting with her back to the window. Her legs on the rail of the chair beside her and the notebook lying in a position that you couldn't see what was she doing. Getting curious she stood up and sat in the empty seat and looked at what the girl was doing. She saw the girl draw but she didn't understan what she was drawing because she had only began drawing it. With each storoke of her pensil the picture became clearer and she could see as the collectin of lines turned into an arm then a shouder then into a chest of a male moving to another arm. Then in ten minutes or so she finished drawing the body and then moved to the face. Making gentle strokes with her pensil she drew soft looking black hair high cheek bones perfect nose and beautiful eyes and then a perfect beautiful smile. The man was the new math teacher Sesshomaru Takahama. It looked like he was sitting on a benche facing you with abook in his right hand and smiling at you.  
"You love your teacher that much that you draw his portrait?"  
"I don't love him."  
"Then why did you draw him?"  
"His smile looks beautiful and i draw only beautiful and perfect things."  
"Then why won't you draw me?"  
"You might be beautiful but you don't have anything that might show your inner beauty."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look at this picture. What makes it beautiful?"  
"Takahama."  
"Wrong...If I would have drawn him with his frown it wouldn't look perfect like it is now."  
"Then what."  
"His smile showes that he's not only beautiful in flesh. It showes his beautiful soul." Kagome said with a smile. 'She has a point.' Kagura began to like the kid. Kagura smiled at the girl then looked at the clock. They still had half an hour or so till the bell rung standing up she went to her desk and pulled out a paper and a picture. Going back and sitting at the seat beside Kagome she gave her the photo and the paper. "Could you draw the man more beautifuly?" She asked her. Kagome looked at the man then at Kagura. "Who is he?" She asked.  
"Why do you wish to know?"  
"So that I won't make some mistake."  
"He's my older brother."  
"Ahh Ok then could you sit back at your desk? You make me a little nervous when you look at me while I work." Kagome laughed. Kagura stood up and went back to her desk. Kagome looked back at the picture the man in the picture looked evil with that kind of expretion. Looking behing the picture she saw that it was taken seven years ago. The man looked thirty he had curly long dark brown hair and brown / red eyes and he looked tall with broad shoulres and a nice built body. 'Ok it looks like they have ten year difference in age. i know that Kaze - san has a young sister that is five years younger.' she thought. Kagome then understood that the rumors were wrong Kagura was a nice person. She smiled softly and then began drawing.

At the end of the lesson when the bell rang Kagome ran to Kaguras desk and put the picture upsidedown on the desk. "You can look when I'm out of class." She said and went out of class. When Kagome was out of class Kagura looked at the picture. There she saw her brother and little sister with her inside an ancient japanese garden wearing traditional clothes. Her brother Naraku looked like he was twenty there his hair tyed in a high ponytail and he was wearing purple hakamas with light purple outer haori. He was sittimg bside a koi pond with Kanna sitting on his lap with her eyes closed. Narakus arm wrapped arround Kanna. Kanna looked like a five year old there her hair was loose and she wore a white kimono. She looked peacefull while she slep on Narakus lap. Kagura was hugging Narakus shoulders from behind. Her face was facing you with a smile with her eyes closed. Kaguras hair was loose and it came to her shoulders it was a little wawy but it looked nice. Kagura looked like a ten year old there. But what made the picture more beautiful was that Naraku was looking at Kagura with a gentle look on his face that made him look even more attractive then he himself ever was.

'I guess the kid was right. She does draw only beautiful things.'  
---  
Running down the empty hallway Kagome suddenly saw a door open. She moved away from the door so that she won't bump into it. She ran past the door but she didn't run far bacuse sonething grabbed her hand and pulled her with her back to something soild. " Did you actually think that you will ditch your detention?" She heard a husky voice say. "Takahama-san I suggest that you will let me go before you do another thing that you will be sorry about." Kagome said. Hearing a small chuckle behind her she looked at him. "You you thought that i gh i was sorry about that?" He said in a laugh then he pulled her harder into his chest "And why should I be sorry about that?" He murmured into her ear while gentely kissing her cheek.

* * *

A/N: OK that's enough...Now it's tea time for me and then I'll coninue. Hope that you liked it. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Marmalade dreams:**

**flashback:**

**R**unning down the empty hallway Kagome suddenly saw a door open. She moved away from the door so that she won't bump into it. She ran past the door but she didn't run far bacuse sonething grabbed her hand and pulled her with her back to something soild. " Did you actually think that you will ditch your detention?" She heard a husky voice say. "Takahama-san I suggest that you will let me go before you do another thing that you will be sorry about." Kagome said. Hearing a small chuckle behind her she looked at him. "You you thought that i gh i was sorry about that?" He said in a laugh then he pulled her harder into his chest "And why should I be sorry about that?" He murmured into her ear while gentely kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Just like you were sorry on the paper of my notebook." She said in a sad whisper. Sesshoumaru chucled "Actualy i wrote sorry because I had to leave. I had lesson at the other building and I might have ran late." He said with a laugh. Then his tone got serious "I don't do or say things I don't mean." He said and then he pushed her into his office. Kagome then smiled nervously and blushed a little.  
"Emm Taka-"  
"Sesshoumaru."  
"Sesshoumaru-san what am I doing here?"  
"You'll be having your detention with me."  
"Can I go and change then? I have to go to work in an hour."  
"You can change there it's the toilet."  
"Ehh ok..."  
Opening the door leading to it she noticed that it was wery clean for a teacher. 'It's more like the principles office...Wait a minute it's supposed to be the new office of the principle!!!'. "Emm Takahama - san..-" "I told you to call me Sesshoumaru." "Why are you at the new principal office?" She asked as she stripped from her clothes. Changing while knowing that Sesshoumaru right behind her door made her a little nervous. "The regular teachers have to share one big office. I prefer the principals office." he said. 'Wierdo...' thought kagome as she pulled a black tight tank top with 'I said no to drugs but they didn't listen.' written on it in toxic green. Then she put a jean mini skirt with a thin black belt. Folding neatly her clothes she put them into her bagpack. 

Now from Sesshoumarus point of view:

I watched her as she entered the bathroom and close the door while locking it behind her. And I mooved to me desk. Pulling my laptop I turned on the hidden camera incide the bathroom. 'At least something is usefull that miroku sends.' he thought as he watched her strip to her under gardments.

Flashback:

"Miroku I need one hidden camera. Bring it in half an hour to school."  
"Dude where are you going to put it?"  
"In my offices bathroom."  
"Nah it will be better If you will instal it in the girls shower."  
"Hmm good Idea bring two hidden cameras."  
"Ok."

Thirty minutes later Miroku parked his car beside Sesshoumarus and met Sesshoumaru at the schools doors. "So did you birng it?" He asked miroku who was dressed like a plummer. Miroku grinned and opened the tool box where you could see small cameras. "I thought that I asked only two cameras." Said Sesshoumaru cooly. Miroku just laughed. "It will be better if we coould see everything fron different angles." He said. "Nice!"

Entering the girls shower room they instaled six cameras that could not be clowded with the hot steam. "Ok now it's time to install one in my bathroom. But to this one you won't have acsess." Said Sesshoumaru as they went to his office. "And why can't I have acess to it?" Asked Miroku. "I don't want you to watch me as I piss."  
"..."  
End flashback.

I still remember Mirokus pale face saying "Oh the horror.". It was extreemely funny too bad I didn't have a camera. Well back to reallity I looked at Kagomes body. Long legs nice hips flat sexy stomach decent sized chest tanned skin ohh it made me so hard. Hard to the point of hurting. "Emm Takahama - san..-" I heard her sweet voice "I told you to call me Sesshoumaru." I hated it when she called me Takahashi it made me feel like my father. The hororr..."Why are you at the new principal office?" "The regular teachers have to share one big office. I prefer the principals office." She must think that I'm wierd with that expetion on her face. ha ha... She turned showing him her back. How sad...oh wait whats this? Using the zoom button he zoomed the picture to see a nice sexy round ass...Ohh so hard grrr god youre so evil!! Oh damn she is dressed. Turning off the camera and then i closed the laptop.

Gazing at her sexy body as she entered the room in her jean mini. Then I looked at her shirt reading the 'I said no to drugs but they didn't listen.' hmm i wonder where she gets those shirts.

End Sesshoumarus point of view (ha ha ha)

Kagome entered the office and smiled at him happily. "So where do you work?" he asked her. Kagome then blushed and laughed a little. "I work in a caffe near my home." She said quietly. "That's nice..." he said as he smirked evily at her. "Emm Sesshpumaru - San?" 'she called me by my name...that's nice.' "Yes?" Kagome put her bagpack on the chair beside his desk. "What should I do? I have never been in detention." looking at his reaction all she saw was his smirk wiedening. "Well normal kids sit quietly and die from boredom but..." He ran to her with inhuman speen and pinned her to a wall by his body. "with you we could do other things." He saidas he leaned down and brushed his lips softly on hers. Then moving them slowly and sensualy. He nibed on her lower lip begging for entrance and Kagome shyly complied to his request. He moved his hands over her body enjoying her against him. mooving his hands to her ass he pulled her up. kagome wrapped her legs arround his waist as she felt his hands cup her ass and pull her up. Pulling her futher into the wall he left her abused lips and began trailing light kisess over her jaw to her neck. A soft moan eskaped her parted lips. She wrapped her hands over his shoulders with her fingers digging into his shoulders painfully. Suddenly she felt something hard against her pussy. (damn I have sutch a dirty mind.) blushing in something like ten shades of red as she felt it being pressed harder. Sesshoumaru smirked against her neck as he felt her going stiff. "Don't be shy my dear." he said as he smiled sexily at her then he kissed her lips again mooving in and out with his hips. In and out in and out in steady rythm and kagome soon joined him. Sesshoumaru mooved his han up her body but before he could touch her breast he heard a knock on the door.

They both sighed sadly. Sesshoumaru gave her a fast peck on the lips before letting her sit in the chair near the desk giving her a book. He went then to the door and opened it letting Kagura into the room. "Sesshoumaru the principal has desided to have the meeting earlier you have to be there in ten minutes." She then looked at Kagome and smiled. "You're free to go kiddo. Thanks for the drawing it was great." She said. Kagome than took her bag and ran out of the room with a smile. "Bye Kaze - san bye Takahama - san." She said happily as she ran away out of the school.

* * *

A/n: As I promiced a new chap he he enjoy  
P.s: sorry for the bad spelling 


	7. Thinking of us

**Marmalade dreams:**

**Thinking of us...**

**R**uning at the top of her speed threw the street she still held the book Sesshoumaru gave her with a death grip. She couldn't believe that she had done something so perverted!!! WITH HER TEACHER!!! Her freaking teacher who was two times her age! 'Fuck I'm not better than those whores in school screwing their teachers for their grades. But I actually do it for free!!!' she thought. tear clouding her vision. She knew it was so wrong to do it but why was it so good? Why did she enjoy it so much? Maybe Sesshoumaru thinks now how easy she is and plans on fucking her to oblivion. 'Why why must all of the bad thing happen to me?' She thought but then she laughed. 'Ok maybe it's not that bad...after all he didn't fuck me. He just gave me a kiss. It's not his fault...it's mine fault I gave in too easily.' Maybe she shouldn't have let him act this way arround her? But why did she want him to act this way? She knew that she felt something for him...but what? She had liked many boys in her life but she knew it wasn't a crush...it felt different... A memory from two years ago came to her. A memory of a tall black haired boy with a braid and four edged star tatto onhis left shoulder (I moved bankotsus tatto to the shoulder) and beautifull dark blue almost black eyes.

_Flashback:_

Great just what i need. I'll be stuck with his coun who must be a syco just like all of Jakotsus other friends. I sat on a bech and took out a scetch book. It was my first one because usually I've drawn at my school notebooks out of boredom. after five minutes or so I've heard footsteps turning to my left I've seen a figure run to me and then jump and crash beside me missing my body by a melemeter. "You gave me a heart attack!" I said as i held a hand over my heart. The boy just laughed. He was fucking creepy! Then I looked more closely. Broad shoulders nice built body. Sexy face dark blue almost black eyes a sadistic smile and a long baraid. "Hey your name's Bakotsu right?" I asked him hestatingly. The boy just smiled a bigger sadistic smile. "Yeah and what's your name cutie?"

'Ohh now I remember why I hate being called cute.' She thought with a laugh. As she entered home she ran into the bathroom stripped from her clothed and entered the bath since she was sinky from sweat and she was extreemly wet from her little makeout session. 'Grrr even after Bankotsus kisses I wasn't THAT wet.' lying comfortably in the bath her thoughts driffed back to that day.

_Back to flashback in kagomes pov _

_Ok now I officialy hate being called cute. I thought angrily as i look at his sexy face. "Kagome. I'm your cousins friend and he'll be back in a minute." I said as I looked at his sadistic smile. I kinda liked it because it brought out his reall image. From that smile I already know that he had many girlfriens he fucked I found out that he was really perverted. "So you're thirteen?" I noded. "Ha ha your five years younger than me." I laughed nervously. He then looked at my body then at my face. "You have beautifull eyes." I mentaly rolled my eyes little did I know that from thins day and till the reast of my life I'll hear this stupid phrase. "Why do you think that?" He just took my chiin and looked more closely. "Well they have hold many colors incide. Mostly they are green they are surrounded on the edges with grey incide they have many sperks of gold and light blue." He said then traced my cheek with his thumb making me even more nervous than I actually was. "Hn I never noticed the blue sparks in my eyes." I said duply wow great kagome now he thinks that you're some stupid bimbo. "Than you don't look close enough." He said with a laugh. He then noticed my scetchbook "You draw?" He asked me and I noded. He took my notebook opening it he noticed some animated drawings and some pathetic exuses for realy people. I'm not good at drawing the nose and lips. The hair was just too much details for me. So my pictures looked a little crappy but people said they're beautiful and I didn't understand them. "They are good can I have one?" He asked I simply noded. He took a simple dragon tatt that asn't so good. _

_End flashback.  
_  
'Since that day I liked Bankotsu but not like other crushes I had it was different. I knew I loved him he was my first love. But I didn't love him that bady I knew it was a stage before love that would never be. I always felt like a whore beside him. So after some tim we stopped being together. I now understand that I'm on the same stage with Sesshoumaru even though now I'm sure that soon I'll fall in love with him becuse there was no disgust feeling in my soul.' She thought as she got out of the tub drying herself she had ten minutes before work so getting dresed super quikly she left home with one last question racing threw her mind. 'If I will really fall inlove with him will he love me back?'

Back to Sesshoumaru

The girl ran away. He looked at kagura giving her a death glare. "Sesshoumaru this death glare won't scare me and you know it." Kagura said with a sadistic smirk. "I know that there is no meeting today why did you lie?" He groweled.kagura just rolled her eyes. "You found a new toy. One toy you should not mess with. I like this girl and I don't want you to break her." She said seriously. Sesshoumaru was known as a big heart breaker among the women. He always loved to play with them and then break them to change them to make them never trust men anymore and still love him. "What I do is none of your buisness." He said in acold tone. "Oh ofcourse it is. You're messing with one of MY students you're messing with the kiddo I LIKE. Plus you're not worth of this girl." She said as she left his ofice.

T.B.C

* * *

A/n : next chap sessh will think of his feelings to kagome (I won't tell you what hemight think there are tooo many options running in my mind) OK PEOPLE THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWES I"M glad you like the story so far. WAA tomorrow i have to go to school and choose between a grafic class or a class where at the end of the year I'll be able to take many comp and bio clasess what to choose help me!!! 


	8. Thinking of us part 2

**Marmalade dreams:**

**Thinking of us...(part 2)**

"I know that there is no meeting today why did you lie?" He groweled.kagura just rolled her eyes. "You found a new toy. One toy you should not mess with. I like this girl and I don't want you to break her." She said seriously. Sesshoumaru was known as a big heart breaker among the women. He always loved to play with them and then break them to change them to make them never trust men anymore and still love him. "What I do is none of your buisness." He said in acold tone. "Oh ofcourse it is. You're messing with one of MY students you're messing with the kiddo I LIKE. Plus you're not worth of this girl." She said as she left his ofice.

Sesshoumaru just groweled slaming his fists on the desk. Kagura never cared for what he had done sinnce high school when she dumped him. He always loved her and she didn't even care she always rejected him running into her brothers arms. He never really understood why did she do it. Why did dhe raject him? He was the most attractive boy in school girls fell at his feet yet she didn't. Since then he always seeked a girl that was better then her. When he didn't like a girl he dated he always broke their heart. That sometimes drew them to sucide. When he left to college he didn't love Kagura yet his sadistic pleashures didn't change.

He went on hurting women just like Kagura had once hurt him.But now it was different.  
this girl...  
Kagome...  
She was different. She was... What was she? She was beautiful but not as beautiful as other girls he had dated. She had nice skills but there were better girls. She was trusting...like they all were. Yet she had something others didn't have. She stirred his feelings more than others...more than Kagura once did. But he didn't believe in those feelings anymore. They were usless just like women. they were only good for fucking. 'Maybe I love her? No!!! I don't believe in love. I don't feel it!!!' he thought angrily and sat on his chair. Leaning back on the soft padding of his seat. 'Maybe I'm wrong? Maybe it's just sexual attraciton.' He thought sadly. Looking at the cieling tinking over his confused feelings.

Cafe 'The Shickoon.'  
Kagomes pov

Opening the cafes door I slid into the cafe. It was a nice small place. It was pretty popular and there was always filled with life with people who russhed in and out every passing second. "Hey Kagome!!! What took you so long?" I heard Sago yell. Sometimes I wish that she would stop act like my mother. I looked at her running to me with a glare glued to her face. "Sorry Sango I got stuck in detention." I said with a fake laugh.  
"On the first day of school?"  
"Yea Sessho-... I mean Takakahama-san saw the picture he didn't have to see."  
"Since when do you call teachers by their first name?"  
"Emm since he asked me to do it?"  
"WTF? Ok girl spill all the detais!"  
"Now? At the middle of the work?"  
"Fine e-mail me it."  
"Ok..."  
I looked at Sango and then I noticed a small head stickking out of Sangos back. Shippo stood there his big eyes shining with innocence. Shippo was the young cook at the cafe. Well he wasn't a reall cook he just helped to Ayame as she cooked. Shippo was the cafe ceepers grandson. I loved the boy he was just like my little brother Sota...Only more cute.

I smiled softly at Shippo. The boy then smiled a big toothy smile and ran to me hugging my legs. Slowly benting down I hugged his small body closer to mine. "Kagome- chan I'm glad you came but a little help won't hurt us?" I heard Ayames voice comming from the kitchen. "Ohh yeah sorry"

Later that night.

You've got mail

Kagome sat at the chair beside that comp. After sending Sango what happened at detention. She recieved an answer after half an hour of waiting. looking at the screen desctor she wondered whether to open it or not. 'What if she thinks that I'm some kind of whore? What if she hates me now?' She thought as she continued staring at the screen. Gavering up her courage she opened the mail box and read her message

Dear K

I don't think that you shuld let takahama- san play with you like that. I think that he just usess you for his own sick pleasures. If you want to continue it then it's your choise. But please be carefull with what you do.

Yours trully  
Sango

You've got mail.

Hey kiddo. Listen don't come near Sesshoumaru. You might get hurt. I worry about you so try not to get involved with him like all the others did. I know what happened at his office. (Don't worry I won't tell anyone) That he does with every girl since he stopped running after a girl he liked from high school. Since then he always toyed with women and sometimes it drove them to the point of sucide. Please girl don't make the mistake that many people had done.

Yours  
Kagura kaze

Re reading the mail over and over again she felt like throwing up. That was so sick!!! 'How could he do that to me!' tears clouded her eyes.

You've got mail

Hey Kagome. Sorry about what happened today. You just looked so sexy that I just couldn't hold myself any longer. I'll try to make it up to you. How about a cup of tea at my house?

Yours  
Takhama Sesshoumaru

'Yeah right like I'll go to your house ass hole!' She thought as she closed all the messages and ran to the bed collapsing on it and crying. Someone knoked softly on her door and then opened it. Stepping incide Kouga looked arroud for his little sister. then he noticed her lying on her bed crying herself to sleep. Sitting at the bed he pickd her up and let her cry on him. Gentely stroking her hair he looked at her and kissed her forhead. "Shh Shh there there don't cry. What happened?" He asked her. His sister never cried. Well she cried but not really often. Even at funerals she didn't cry. "It's nothing I-i'm ok now. Thnk you." She said with a sad smile. "Liar. sigh If you need some help you can always Kagome. You can talk about everything with me. I'll always be there for you." he said as he gave her a small peck on the cheek and then left the room.

* * *

A/n : Well since my firt highschool year started I might not update as i lately did so I'll try to finish this story while I have the time. Emm to those who wonder about the story friends or lovers that's the question. I'll think about it. I tried to continue it many times yet it seemed really dull. I didn't like anything I wrote there the main character acts like she knows everything and she's too powerful... When I read it, it always seemes empty. I'll continue that story as soon as I'll think how to contine it. Wow that chapter was really hard to write cries I'm loosing it 


	9. I'm no toy

**Marmalade dreams:**

The following day Kagome woke up half an hour earlier than she was supposed to. Getting incide the shower she washed herself quickly and then running out. After getting dressed she put the books in her bag...Then she remembered it. She had Math with Sesshoumaru...And to day she had two lessons with him strait. 'Oh the joy of school' She thought. Grabbing her mp palyer she got out of the house taking the longest way possible. She was still upset of yesterdays news. 'God must hate me.' She thought bitterly.

Going threw the park calmed her. While sitting at the foot of the tree she looked at her surroundings. The park was deserted a handfull of people knew of it's existance. When kagome was there she never saw anyone pass. She loved it. It helped her to feel at peace. No one bothered her, no one flirted with her, no one broke her heart. It was the ony place she could escape into and take off her mask of the smiling face. A frown was plastered to her face. Taking a small blade out of her poket she looked at it. 'I never thought that I'll do it again...I guess if someone told me a week before I took my cursed knife then I would have laughed at their face.' She thought with a strange crazy laugh. Looking at the blade more closely she admired the fine work done on it. The knife was a silver pocket knife that she usually kept in her pocket out of habbit. Mooving the blade slowly over her left wrist excitment filled her veins. 'It's strange that only now I've noticed how much i missed it.' quckly cutting a deep gash on her tender scared flesh. Pain filled every fibber of her frail body. Pain that she didn't like. Pain that she loved. Pain that made her feel alive.She watched as the crismon liquid flowed donwn her wrist to her arm and then slowly on her black shirt. Pain the plashurable pain.

After five minutes or so of watching her bleed she pulled out a thin notebook. She used to write poems but after she stopped cutting she never really tried to wite any. When she cut herself she used to think more clearly. But when her parents found out her habbit they tried their best to make her stop but all of their trouble was in vain. When they took all the knifes she cut with glass at school. When the school cleared all the sharp things away from her she used her fathers razor blade if not it then sizors. After a month or so of trying they lost hope and left her alone. Then they found _him..._Dr.Miyoga her psychatrist.

Flashback:  
"Why do you cut?"  
"I feel dead..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know..."  
"What do you fell when you do it?"  
"Pain, pleasure, awarness ,happiness... life"  
"You don't have to cut yourself to feel these things."  
"hn..."  
End flashback.

That first talk didn't help her but after some anti depression pills his words had more meaning. The words hypnotized her. It took him a week to make her stoop but it took him a month to make her want to stop it. So after the sucsessfull sessions her parents made her go to a psychologist once a week. Dr.Totosai was a nice old fellow who litened atentivly to her. He always suggested solutions to her problems always made her smile and laugh. He acted just like her grandfather that lived in kyoto.

It seemed strange that after two years of no cutting she started doing it again and it felt like nothing happened. It felt like she didn't stop doing it at all. As she finished the last sentences of her poem she took out an bandage and wrapped it arround her bleeding arm. Then putting a leather braclet over the arm so that no one will notice it. Standing up and puting back her ear phones she began runing to school.

Ten minutes later.

Kagomes Pov:

As i ran threw the filled halls of school I ran into the library. I still had ten minutes or so till the bell rings. Pulling out a book I began reading from where I stopped. I loved reading, not books because I rarely read them. I prefered reading stories other people write because I don't have to spent time in a shop or a library. I just sit infront of the computer and read. The people wrote funny stories and sometimes sad. That's why I loved reading them. They never used big words and wrote things they wanted. They didn't have to erase mature parts and they wrote in any way they wanted, and i love it.

Hearing soft quiet almost soundless. I turned aroound and saw Sesshoumaru looking at me. A small grin was on his face. I just looked at him with uncaring lifless eyes that I used to have two years ago. I saw Sesshoumaru widening his eyes in shok. 'You've actually thought that you'll win me with a grin? Don't make me laugh I won't fall at your feet.' I thought as I watched him sit beside me. "Hey." He said softly to me. "Hey." I answered quietly and looked back at the book. I don't want any more heartbreaking things that I've never felt. "You didn't write me back yesterday." He said trying to continue aconversation that had already ended.  
"Hn."  
"So will you go out with me?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I might have liked you at the beggining but you're just toying with me. Sorry Takahama - san I'm no toy that you can play with." I said as I closed the book and stood up. " His hand grabbed mine. "Who said that you're a toy?" He said with amusement filling his eyes. I just stared at him nticing a slight lust in his eyes. "I'm no whore either." I said coldly that even Sesshoumarus coldness couldn't be compared to mine.Braking threw his grasp I turned my back to him and went away.

End Pov.

She entered the cllassroom where sango met her with a smile. Giving her a smile of her own she sat beside her. Sango noticed that something wrong was with her friend. She noticed as kagome pulled out a notebook that she thought she'd never see again. Panicking she looked at Kagomes wrist and noticed a black leather bracelet that covered her scared flesh. Taking the hand she took of the bracelet and saw a bandage covering Kagomes left wrist. The bandage was red from the blood. Sighing sango took out a new bandage out of her bag she led kagome out of the class into the girls bathroom where she cleaned Kagomes wound. She knew that someday kagome will cut again. She knew that the Happy and carless Kagome was an illusin created and that the real serious and the masocistic Kagome will come back. Drying the wet wrist she then wrapped the clean bandage arround her wrist then put the bracelet back. "Don't worry I won't tell just be carefull when you do it." She said with a sad smile. Kagome then smiled a true yet sad smile and griped her friends hand in a comforting way. "Don't worry I will."

* * *

A.n: Sorry it took so long I'm a little tried and all so I didn't really update but I'll try to update at least once a week. Hmm I've injused my forearm It's hard when the badage is so tight ha ha. :) But I still can work.

Again sorry for the bad speling chao !!! R&R


	10. I'm crazy

**Marmalade dreams:**

Kagomes pov:

As I walked with Sango down the quiet hall. That actually was deathly silent. Hnn I guess since the lesson started that the pupils really don't speak. As I stood at our classroms door I was wondering wether to open it or not.

_**kagome...**_  
hmm It seemes familiar...  
_**Kagome...**_  
Where did I hear it?  
_**KAGOME  
**_What damnit?  
_**Finally you answer. I can't believe that you're death even in your head.  
**_what do you mean? You're the one that was quiet for two years  
_**No you were the one that didn't listen. What you really thought I'll be quiet for that long?**_  
Well no I guess...  
_**Don't you dare to drink those drugs again they make me feel ill.  
**_Don't worry they made me feel bad also  
_**So why in the seven hells did you drink it?  
**_Well lets think...hmm oh yeah my parents forsed them down my thorat. You really think that I will actually drink that junk?  
_**Hmm you got a point.  
**_So now that I hear you does it mean that I'm psyco?  
_**Yup :) but you're smart and you act like a sane person so no one will notice.  
**_The joy  
_**So now that you hear me. Listen to me. Don't let this bastard break you. You hear me?  
**_Loud and clear. Yes master evil me I won't let him break me.  
_**Good now go to this stupid math class and show him that he's to weak to break you.  
**_Ok

"Kagome the door won't open by it self you know." Sango said with a laugh. I gigled a litlle and opened the door only to be greeted by Sesshoumaru who was sone explaining the new matterial. "Well well... Look who had decided to join us. Mrs Higurashi will you mind telling us why you and ms Sango are late?" (To bored to remember her family name.) I just stared at him coldly and went to my seat. "Yes." I said and sat at my chair. "Sorry Mr.Takahama Kagome and I didn't hear the bell ring." Said sango as she bowed and went to her seat when Sesshoumaru noded. Ohhh traitor grr...

_**Relax girl ... Ohhh I think that you still didn't give the bastard it's book...  
**_Ohh right remind me it at the end of the lesson.  
_**Feh lazy ass...**_  
Wow that sounds familiar... where did I hear it before?  
_**The assholes brother talks like that  
**_Ohh right

I looked at the problem I began answering it. Damn why do I feel like someone's burning a hole in my head. Sango that sat beside me looked at me with wide eyes. Hnn that's new what had happened? I looked at my body. Hmm the zipper is closed...The wound isn't bleeding. Everything was in order I've finished all the quiestions he gave...

_**You did something wrong at the last and the easyest problem.  
**_What did I do wrong?  
_**Did you forget that minus x multiply by a minus x is x square or whatever it's called?  
**_Ughh you're right... He he I gues you are usefull.  
_**Shut up and finish this stupid thing. That math is annoying me**_  
yeah yeah...fine...

When I finished it I checed everythig. Hnn everything is right. Pulling out my sketch book I stared at Sesshoumaru only to see him staring back at me... So it was him staring at me! Ohh you're on it buddy next time I'll burn a hole on that nice sexy back of yours...'Sexy back?' Ok wtf? ok chill Kag consentraite on your sadistic mind. Ohh I've got a great idea!!! I smiled like a mad woman and began slowly drawing. It will do no good to the pic if I will draw it quiqly. Something like half an hour later I finished drawing and then I looked over the pic. There was drawn Sesshoumaru on a segury bed tied by metalic wires with his head ripped off and his hair looked like it was more like a bunch of snakes. His body was ripped at some parts nd somwhere it was filled with needels. Yeah baby you're dead. You should be happy that i had mersy and finished it quickly. The bell rung and I closed the notebook put it in my bag then ran out of the classroom but not before throwing sesshoumarus book on his desk.

The rest of the day was just like any other day extreemly boring. I couldn't wait for the last lesson to end but the clock was against me. _**'You better consentrait on the lesson. You have a quiz tomorrow don't forget.'**_ I heard my other side whine. Somehow it seemed strange since most of the time it was whining and me working but I guess It just was missing me and now I'll make it up for the lost time and I'll try to be on better terms with myself. hehe I guess I am crazy. As soon as the bell rung I've jumped up and ran out of class I ran threw the hallways and I think that I heard someone call my name behingd me but I thought that it was my imagination since I had my headphones on. When I ran out of the gate someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I opened my eyes to see whou it is only to find bankotsu standing there kissing me. When the Kiss ended I looked to my left only to find Sesshoumaru staring at us...

* * *

**FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAD BEGUN TO HATE THIS FUCKNG STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE rewritten this fucking chapter for the tenth time and IT ALWAYS ERASES IT BEFORE I COULD POST IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No it's not funny. It's fucking boring annoying and I want to kill someone. If it will happen again I'll become a mad woman BLLLAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I wanna cry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. old friends old job

**Marmalade dreams:**

**_Kagomes pov: _**

As soon as the bell rung I've jumped up and ran out of class I ran threw the hallways and I think that I heard someone call my name behind me but I thought that it was my imagination since I had my headphones on. When I ran out of the gate someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I opened my eyes to see who it is only to find bankotsu standing there kissing me. When the kiss ended I looked to my left only to find Sesshoumaru staring at us...

His cold stare sent chills down my spine. I could see somewhere deep inside those eyes disappointment. Disappointment of what? The fact that he thinks I have a boy friend or the fact that I didn't push Bankotsu away when he kissed me? Did he really think that I'm still depressed? And why in the seven hells bankotsu is here? I looked back at bakotsu who was grinning seducely at me. "I give you one minute to explain yourself. It should be a good excuse or I'll kill you." I said coolly.

'Hey girl I want this hottie!'  
'But I don't want to date a playboy.'  
'So what? Maybe he had changed.'  
'No he didn't...'  
'Why do you think so?'  
'You don't greet a person who wasn't even your girl friend with a passionate kiss after you hadn't seen her for two years'  
'Hmm you got a point.'  
'Hn'

Bakotsu made a fake sad face. "You didn't miss me?" He said and it made me laugh coldly. I know that I'm a cruel person I'm crazy and I was on drugs when I met him. He never really knew that it was my real personality. "I've forgotten you. Now that you appear again I had to remember unfortunately." I said tearing out of his arms and going away not caring whether Bankotsu or Sesshoumaru follow her. Unfortunately both followed her. "Hey babe don't be like that. I missed you like hell." and I just rolled my eyes. "Just like your girlfriend misses you now go to her and stop bugging me." I said with a growl. "Kagome you've got detention and you can't ditch it." I head Sesshoumaru. Oh the nerve of that guy. "Whoa Kagome got detention? My little girl grew up." I heard Jakotsu say behind me. What the hell is he doing there. "Oh go the hell away from me I don't care for this stupid detention and I don't want to be your whore Bankotsu. Jakotsu how in the seven hells did you find me?" I said everything in one breath not believing myself. While Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu were with their mouths agape I took Jakotsus hand and dragged him to my house. While I've done that he told me how he had found me. "Well a month ago I moved back to New York. It was my birth town did u know it?" I just raised an eyebrow as if saying wtf? "Then I heard from one of my friends in your school about you. That boy has a crush on you." He said with a squeal as he hugged me. "So what? I don't need some stupid punk in my life." I said with a bored tone but to tell the truth that no matter what I still missed Jakotsu. When he moved out of Tokyo last year I couldn't keep in touch with him. A month ago me and sangos family moved into New York but I still can't believe that he found me. "So Kagome what are you doing here in New York?" He asked me with a sweet smile. "Wait a sec…." He said in e serious tone as heard his cell phone ring. He pulled out a small black cell phone to tell the truth it shocked me. I've always thought that Jakotsu will buy a pink cell phone since he was a girly boy (No in my story Jakotsu isn't gay w he's just girly).

**_On the phone (no pov) _**

"I'm listening"  
"Jack we need help."  
"What happened?"  
"Someone betrayed us. We have a traitor in the group?"  
"So take all the new ones and check them out."  
"No I mean someone called the cops and we're surrounded."  
"Shit call Bankotsu and the other five I'm on the way."  
"OK hurry!"

**_End of the call back to kagomes pov:  
_**  
I've seen Jakotsu fuss over the phone. I wonder what made him angry he never acted like it. Well one time he did when I once followed him and when he noticed me he yelled at me telling not to do that. I never really understood why. Turning back to me he sent me a sad smile and said. "Sorry got to go. I have problems at work." He said and ran away. I heard then my cell phone ring.

"Speaking."  
"Kagome where are you."  
"At my home building why?"  
"Can I come over?"  
"Sure."  
"Good I'm only a block away."  
"Ok"

Hanging up I went to the elevator. 'So Kagome what are you going to do today?' I heard my other side ask. To tell the truth I don't know. I don't have work no lessons. 'We're not going to sit in front of the comp all day I won't let you.' Hnn but I don't think that we're going to do it. I have a sickening feeling that something's going to happen. Opening the apartments door I went to the kitchen leaving the door open for Sango.

A minute later I heard the door close and I tossed a soda behind my back knowing Sango will catch it. "Kagome we need to talk." I sighed. "I'm listening." Sango put a comforting hand on my back. "I need you. You can't just run away for ever the slayers need you." I turned to her with a fake smile. "You know I can't. I'm not ready to face it all again." She said in a quiet tone. "Kagome it wasn't your fault that my father died." She said. I turned to her with a glare. "He protected me from that shot. It was my fault I was careless." I said angrily. Sango sighed and pulled up my shirt and ran her hand over a scar on my rib. "Did I leave the slayers when you took a shot for me?" She said softly. "I didn't die from it." I barked making sango glare at me. "You're the best and we need you. Would you prefer if we died all?" I turned my head from her to hide my eyes that filled with tears. "I don't want to be an assassin anymore." I mumbled. "But the government needs you, we need you. You are the best." She cried falling to her knees and hugging my waist. I sighed and looked out of the window to the sky as if asking for gods help. The sky was grey filled with puffy clouds. A storm was coming. 'Sorry mom.' I thought. "Fine I'll come back…."

* * *

A/n; Sorry for the late update i'll try to make it sooner. If it confuses you i'm sorry. You'll understand in the next chaps. 


End file.
